Quick  More than just a hook up
by BrainsEnough
Summary: This is my first attempt of Quick, I love the ship. It's set back on the day when Quinn felt fat and slept with Puck for the first time. I am hoping when I write more Glee fics, that I will improve a little.


Quinn sat in her bedroom with her small stuffed lamb on her lap, Finn was stood by the window just staring outside, hardly paying any attention to the things Quinn was saying. "Even the lamb can't disguise the fat on me, its horrible Finn. I told you we shouldn't have gone to Breadsticks!" She scoffed and glanced over to him, expecting him to at least try to reassure her.

"Yeah….we can go to Breadsticks again" he nodded, staring out of the window more "FINN!"

He spun around and gave her a questioning look "what?"

"You have not been listening to a word that I have been saying". Finn gave his usual awkward smile and walked over "sorry, what were you talking about?" he sat down at the end of her bed and waited.

"I was saying about how fat I –" he held his hand up and answered his phone, talking for a moment before he looked back to her "I have to go but I can come back later, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever" Quinn rolled her eyes and looked down to her little lamb, sighing as Finn leaned over and kissed her head before he rushed out.

"Some boyfriend, looks like it's just you and me now" she sighed more and pulled the lamb up to her lips, kissing it before she heard her phone vibrating on the bed side table. Quinn flipped her phone open and instantly rolled her eyes again at the sight of a text from Puck.

'Hey Q, is my boy over there?' Quinn shook her head and wrote him a reply 'No, he isn't'. She placed her phone back and laid back on the bed, holding her stomach in as she stared over at her reflection, sighing again as her phone vibrated again.

'Where's he at?' Quinn frowned as she wrote another reply 'I am not his keeper so why don't you, I dunno, try HIS phone!' She threw her phone back and returned to staring at her now flattened stomach "if I could just find a way to keep everything like this when I stand up…..life would be perfect and…" she sat up, grabbing her phone again.

'Sup with you? Not getting enough attention from him? You know there are other options (;'.

Quinn sat up and scoffed, letting out an irritated groan as she wrote another text for Puck 'Nothings wrong and I do /not/ need any other options and if I did, you would be the last person I would look to!'.

Quinn knew that was a bit harsh but she knew what Puck was like, he enjoyed working his way through the girls in the school, totting them up and bragging about them along the way. "I am nothing like Slutana!" she muttered to herself as she laid back down, getting completely annoyed when she heard the phone going off once more, this time it was ringing.

With a little hesitation, Quinn picked the phone up and answered the call "what do you want?" "Before you get all bitchy, hear me out, okay?" Quinn let out a deep sigh and nodded (regardless of him being unable to see it) "fine, talk but it's not going to get you anywhere".

She sat back with her little lamb and cuddled it "I am not saying that you need to hook up with me, hell, I'm not saying you shouldn't either but I know you ain't like that, you're different to the other sluts in this town….." Quinn scoffed at his words but stayed quiet. "…Anyway, what I'm saying is, if my boy ain't there to keep you company, I can swing by. Just to hang and I've got a couple of wine coolers, I know you said you liked them, right?"

Quinn glanced to her mirror and saw the fat girl she thought she was "am I fat?"

"What! Are you kidding me? You're fucking hot, babe….like the hottest girl in the school and I ain't gonna say that shit to some fat bitch am I?" Even though his words were a little offensive, they did bring a small smile on the blonde Cheerio's lips "okay, you can come over but we are /not/ hooking up, so don't even think about it like that, got it?"

"Sure, got it, be there soon".

Hanging up the phone, Quinn stood up and stared at her reflection again. "This is a bad idea, you know Pucks gonna want to hook up…..but you also know how to say no" she sighed before walking over to the bed and quickly remaking it. After a few moments of doing that, she kneeled down by the foot of it and prayed silently, slightly praying that one day she would be happy with her appearance and not feel the need to turn to comments from Puck for comfort.

By the time she was finished praying, there was a knock on the door. Quinn headed down the stairs in her Cheerio uniform and pulled the door open "Sup!" Puck walked in and handed her a wine cooler "looking smokin' hot, Q, as always" he smirked as she took the drink and headed back up to her room.

Once they were in her room, Quinn sat on the foot of her bed and sipped the wine cooler, glancing up as he walked in and sat beside her. "Nice room, very girly" he glanced around and picked up the lamb "put her down! Just don't touch anything, okay?" she scoffed and sipped more of the wine, drinking it a little faster than she should.

"Chill Fabray, was just seeing what it was…"

"it's a lamb, you know, an animal, put it down!" she glared at him until he placed it back by her pillow "sorry…..Finn's really got you worked up, huh?" he cocked his eyebrow and glanced to her "Finn hasn't done anything, I'm just feeling…" she trailed off as she held her stomach in again, holding her breath. "Q, what the fuck are you doing? Shit, this isn't about the fat thing, is it?"

She sighed and looked over to him "I am fat, I keep putting weight on and it just…." She held her stomach in again "won't go away".

Puck pursed his lips together for a moment before he moved closer to her "you're not fat, you're ho….you're beautiful, perfect" he muttered, smiling to her as Quinn finished the wine cooler.

"You think so?" she could already feel the cooler beginning to affect her but that was hardly surprising, she was small and hardly ever had alcohol. "I /know/ so, you're like the perfect girl, in every way….I just wish I could…no, never mind" he smiled, looking down.

Quinn moved a little closer "what? What do you wish?" she bit her lower lip and stared over to him "kiss you…..I know you said no hooking up but….it's you, you make it hard to resist" Puck was good at getting girls to give in to temptations, he could talk the panties off any girl he wanted but had never been successful with Quinn.

Quinn let out a slight sigh "I am dating Finn and don't plan on cheating on him" she whispered and took another wine cooler from him. "Yeah because he is such a great boyfriend for you, look at you….you're upset and in need of comfort and where is he?"

Quinn sipped the wine cooler and shrugged her shoulders "He had to go…."

"He should have stayed, you should be his number one priority, if I had a girl like you, you'd never feel this way….I'd treat you like a princess….I'd remind you every day that you are perfect and that I….." he didn't get to finish the sentence before Quinns lips were pressed against his, her arms draping around his neck as she kissed him.

"I shouldn't be doing this…" she muttered against his lips "just go with it, Q, it feels right" he whispered and took the wine cooler from her, placing it down as he laid her on the bed, his lips not leaving hers.

_What am I doing? It's just kissing….nothing more….._

Their lips remained together as Quinn closed her eyes and allowed Puck to hover over her, his body slightly pressing against hers. "We can't do…."

"You're beautiful….stunning….perfect" he kept on whispering words to her as he pressed his lips against hers, his hand lingering on her waist "you're skinny….you have no fat on you at all". Quinn smiled and kissed him more before she felt his hand wandering across from her waist, along the front of her Cheerio skirt and down.

"Stop that!" she said with a slightly stern voice "Q….come on, it's okay to relax and just enjoy this" he spoke, kissing down along her jawline "I'll make this special for you, show you how perfect you are…..just let me" Quinn was shaking her head slightly but the coolers were taking effect and she didn't dislike the feelings he was giving her.

"What about Finn?"

"He doesn't need to know….and if he does, then it will just make him see how stupid he was for leaving you alone".

Quinn rolled her eyes back and bit her lip as she enjoyed his lips on her neck, knowing it was wrong as she mentally prayed to god for forgiveness "okay…..but no-one can find out about this, okay?" she looked to him as he lifted his head up and smiled "just you and me….I won't tell anyone, I promise" he moved closer again and pressed his lips against hers "protection….have you?" she pushed him back as he nodded "trust me, I got it, this is more than just a hook up for me".

Quinn let out a small sigh as he moved back to kissing her neck, sucking on her pulse point "say it again…"

"You're not fat"….

_I'll regret this…..this is a bad idea but it feels good…oh god…._

Her heart had already began to race as she felt his hand wandering down her skirt and between her legs, his thumb brushing along her inner thigh. She had always prized herself on keeping her virginity, she was a Catholic girl but he was making her feel more special than she had ever done with Finn.

"Relax babe, just relax" he muttered against her neck as she tensed up, feeling him pulling her underwear down her thighs and passed her knees "I'm trying but….maybe we shouldn't…"

"Trust me, you're gonna like it…..god, you're beautiful" he started to kiss down her neck more, unzipping his own pants as he pushed them down and kicked them off, doing the same with his boxers before he moved to hover completely over her body. Quinn felt her eyes rolling back again as she became a little aroused by him kissing her neck, by the words he was saying to her.

"Once more….please" she pleaded slightly and bit down on her lip "you're not fat" he muttered as he positioned himself between her legs, pressing against her but not entering her. He kissed back up her neck and smiled down to her "beautiful…" the word fell from his lips before he pressed them to hers and pushed his body closer to hers, penetrating her slowly.

Quinn gasped a little and gripped the bed sheets below her "baby, relax….I have to hurt you now but it's not gonna last, okay? Just relax…" he tried to reassure her as he thrust into her harder, each time causing her to gasp out more before he was finally able to fully penetrate her, leaving himself lingering within her walls for her to adapt.

Quinn held her breath slightly as he lingered within her, she felt pain from it but couldn't deny the slight pleasure she was getting at the same time, almost becoming more pleasant the longer he stayed positioned that way. She kissed him as he pressed his lips against hers and looked up to him as he slowly started to thrust within her, not going too fast but enough to cause her hands to grip the bed sheets tighter.

"Mmm baby, you feel so fuckin' good" he muttered against her ear as he kissed up her neck, Quinn simply gasped and allowed a slight moan to escape her lips "see, baby, you're already enjoying it…." He smirked, thrusting harder within her walls as Quinn attempted to keep her moans silent but soon was unable to, her lips parting as the moans flew out, her entire body arching slightly as she became more aroused by it all….

….it wasn't that long before Puck was thrusting fully within her, grinding his body firmly against hers as Quinn simply cried out, enjoying it but also trying to remain the Christian girl she was. After some hardened thrusting, Puck bit down on her neck and cried out slightly, thrusting a few more times before he stopped and laid there, kissing where he had bitten. "That was…..so fucking amazing, babe, you are amazing" he panted as he slowly moved off her and laid down beside her.

"Yeah…" Quinn couldn't really figure the words to say, she had enjoyed it but she was now facing the fact that she had just lost her virginity to someone she wasn't dating, to Puck of all people.

"You okay baby?" he reached over to touch her but Quinn sat up and nodded "I'm fine, I have to do something…..before my parents get home….." she looked to him and swallowed dryly "Oh….so you want me to go?" he sat up and pulled his pants on "that's cool, it was fun, you were fun" he muttered, seeming a little annoyed that she was kicking him out but Quinn didn't care, she had just made a huge mistake, one that would possibly ruin her life so she simply wanted time alone to pray and hope for the best.

"I'll see you in school then"

"Yeah….sure, see you" Quinn walked him out and handed him the spare wine coolers before she smiled and closed the door.

Quinn turned back from the door and stared into her hallway, standing in shock for a moment before she rushed upstairs and into her bathroom, taking a long bath where tears were shed….


End file.
